Oh The Magic Of Love
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: Ashlee Ophelia Winters is the adoptive daughter of Hermione and Ronald Weasley. She has put up a wall between herself that even her siblings can't even break it. But when she goes to Hogwarts, she met a certain Platanium boy. Can this boy save her? ScorpiusX OC AU Might be a little OOC. First HP story. Epilogue a bit changed. Next generation.


**Oh my god...The first time I ever wrote a Harry Potter fic...It's pretty nice to write and it's fun...in some ways...,I wrote this because lately...All the fricken fics are in like 2010 2011 2006 2009. So here is the only fic that I seen or write that is in 2013. Hope you enjoy it. OH BY THE WAY! I am not a big fan on HP but I love it so don't be scared to point out notes**

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not look like an amazing lady whom wrote one of the best book series ever.**

_The year of 2010, a young girl of 5 stumbled onto a nice apartment. She limply knocked onto the door and a young women with brown hair and brown eyes. A few children with red hair. The women looked at the girl curiously before the girl muttered two girds before she fell. "Help me..." _

_Inside the girl's hand was was a small note. The lady took it and read to her walking husband. "_

_Dear whoever it gets to, _

_We are attacked by death eaters._

_Please take care of our angel._

_She is our only child._

_Her name is Ashlee Winters_

_She is five years old_

_And a muggle born."_

_At the end of the paper, there was a scorched mark and blood splotched on it .The lady looked at the girl, "We are taking her in." Her husband looked bewildered. "But Hermione-" Hermione gave a stern glare, "No girl's parent had just been murdered by death eaters. "_

_Ron sighed but carried the girl inside the house, the children looked at the girl. "Who is she,daddy?" Hermione looked at the girl and smiled, "Rose, Hugo, meet your new sister. Ashlee Winters." _

Through the years, Ashlee grew to a clever and kind black haired girl. But when Hermione and Ron Weasly told her of her parentage. She was never the same again, from the kind and sweet girl whom always bring the smile on everybody To the wallflower, shy and sensitive girl. People thought she would never be the same again until she met a certain platinum haired boy. It started on Platform 9 3/4.

It was a quiet peaceful afternoon in King Cross Platform, a family consists of a lady and a man with 4 children. People would thought it was just a family but it is actually much different.

"So are all your things packed?" The black haired man said or people would fondly call him, the boy who lived. But at last his name was Harry James Potter and beside him was his beautiful wife, Ginny Potter neé Weasley. The children nodded their head, "Yea uncle Harry."

The black haired girl said, "Can we see Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron already? " She whinned. Harry chuckled along with Ginny. "Okay ready?" Harry said with the girl nodded along with the boy.

But the boy with black hair just nodded nervously, Albus his name, was playing with the handle of his trolley. Harry said, "Alright James, you go first." James Sirius Potter nodded eagerly. He grasped his trolley and ran into the pillar and he magically disappear.

Ashlee Opheria Winters did the same action as James and saw herself at the part of the station which she never seen before. The part was crowded with people of different blood, all together. Ashlee felt happy at it as the stories where uncle Harry told her. Blood purity was everything.

Ashlee saw Albus coming in more confident than ever, she slightly chuckled. "Looks like Albus is more looking forward for Hogwarts." She said with a light tone in her voice. James looked at his brother and whispered to her, " He will not have the same face when he is being sorted into Slytherin." Ashlee hit her cousin hard on the shoulder but threw her book away by accident and it landed on the floor.

Ashlee glared at her cousin before going to pick up her book, "Oh look, there's Granger's child." She looked up and immediately saw the grey eyes of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and his family. She felt her eyes widened, "Erm...S-Sorry." She stuttered slightly.

Scorpius looked at the girl and smiled, "Well don't want your mother to hexed my father." Ashlee looked at him with an annoyed look, "Well...if you don't want to see my mother then why don't you stopped being where my book is." She huffed and walked back to her family.

Scorpius glared holes at her head, "Definitely a Hufflepuff." He mumbled, Draco chuckled.

Ashlee went back to her trolley and whispered to Albus, "Do you think that maybe I'll get sorted into Gryffindor?" Albus froze for a moment beige responding, "Of course, you will, almost all of your family members are Gryffindors."

Ashlee raise an eyebrow, "All the more reason that you shouldn't worry. I don't want my housemate to be a worry Rat." Ashlee tried to pull it off with a crossed expression by couldn't fight the smile tugging on her lips.

Albus chuckled for the first time in the trip, "Then you shouldn't also worry." Ashlee shrugs and she beamed with happiness. "Look! Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione is there!" She rushed her trolley to the family.

Hermioen smiled when she saw her adopted daughter, "Hello Ashlee." She said after she started fussing over Rosey. Ron saw Scorpius and whispered, "Oh that's Malfoy's kid. Make sure you and Ashlee gets higher than her."

Ashlee and Rose rolled their eyes, "Yes dad" "Yes Uncle Ron." They both said in unison, Ashlee looked at Hugo and smiled. "Hello Hugo." Hugo shyly waved, Ashlee smiled at him and looked at the big train.

Ashlee stood in between Albus and Rose, her best friend in the whole world. The golden trio looked at them and reminded them of when they attended Hogwarts. Thet boarded the train and put their luggage somewhere else and they all sat at a compartment. Along with other first years, they all stared outside the window at heir family.

Ashlee looked at Albus,James and Rose who are waving with misty eyes. She stares at her adoptive family and immediately thought of her biological one who are as dead as paper. She bit her bottom lip and continued reading her book.

Scorpius Malfoy walked in without anybody following him, vey different from his first day of Hogwarts. He walked past the Weasley and Potter's compartment. He stares inside and saw Rose,Albus and James all chattering with RosE And Albus looking very excited. He looked at the odd one out whom was reading a book.

_Bookworm_ He immediately thought of until she looked up to the Weasley's and nodded in responds. Her black hair and and gold eyes which seems to glitter in the Sunlight. Scorpius scrunched up his face, _I'm blaming mother for this. _Ashleelookedup and Scorpius blushed and continued walking forward.

**Ashlee's POV**

Ashlee seemed indulged in her mystery book which was titled as, Sherlock Holmes and the game of shadow. She was fascinated by the muggle character that she went to the library and read all of them. "Is that right Ash?" Ashlee looked up and nodded at her adoptive sister despite not knowing what the nod means.

Rose put her hands in her hips, "See! Ashlee agrees that Dried Neetles are needed in the Cure For Boils potion." Ashlee suddenly felt somebody watching her, she looked out side the window of the floor and saw the younger Malfoy. Scorpius blushed and walked out of view.

Ashlee conked her head, _what was Malfoy doing over there...? _Ashlee shrugged, "I heard there was this thing called a...Chocolate cake? No wait chocolate frog. Yeah that's it.. So what is It?"

James shot a bewildered expression to Ashlee which made her rolled her eyes, "Chocolate Frogs are the best thing ever in this ." He took out a frog and it hopped around. Ashlee looked closer a bit and it was made out of chocolate! "What the..." She trailed off.

James started speaking, "Chocolate frogs are food that are half alive half dead so in each of them..." Ashlee didn't list ended to him as she fell drowsy and her eyelids slowly closed.

Ashlee opened her eyes when she felt a tap at her shoulder, she opened her eyes and looked at grey ones. She squeaked in shock, Scorpius just smile. "I don't want my competition to be late. What would a teacher say." Ashlee resisted an urge to smile and stood up. "Thank you for waking me up."

Scorpius nodded and walked out of the train. Ashlee couldn't find anybody so she went to get her things with Scorpius. Her Snowy Owl, Snowy, squaked when she saw Ashlee. Suddenly out of the blue, Scorpius asked, "What's your owl name?"Ashlee looked at him in a bizarre way, "Snowy..."

Scorpius chuckled, "Because she's a snowy owl?" I nodded, "Yeah what's yours?" Scorpius looked at his eagle Owl before saying, "Fidus." I raised an eyebrow, "Loyal in Latin..." Scorpius stared at me with a smirk, "Your owl did named Snowy.."

I grinned, "To shay" Scorpius have a smug smile, "See you do smile." I pushed my luggage trolley, "What does that mean?" Scorpius shrugs, I sighed. And we went inside the Great Hall.

I looked up in the sky, there were stars everywhere. I felt a tug on my sleeve, I looked at Rose and Albus. They were both having cross looks on their faces, " Ashlee Ophelia Winters! Where have you been! We were looking for you." I chuckled, "I was walking with Malfoy and-"

Rose gasped, "You walked with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy? " I nodded my head, I directed my head to the blond haired boy whom was talking with some pure blooded wizards and witches. "Did you tell him that you were a Muggle born?" Albus said with a snarl. I frowned and shook my head.

"But what does that matters? Blood purity was not an issue for the last nineteen years. Why does it have to bother us now?" Suddenly an old lady with emerald robes came on.

I was paying attention to the lady when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked at Scorpius. "Hi." I whispered to him, he had a troubled look on his face. Before I could ask, he talked. "What's your blood?" I felt my breath hitched on my throat. "I'm a muggle born."

Scorpius cringed, All thoughts about the war nineteen years ago started to swirl in my mind. Then he smiled, "I'm not my grandfather." He said those words and looked at the lady. I smiled and listened to the lady whom Uncle Harry talked about Proffessor McGonagall.

After the talk, there was a mangy old hat sitting on a stool. I heard Professor McGonagall talk again. She said, " When I call yor name, you will come forth and I will put the Sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house"

I looked at Scorpius whom was not nervous at all! I jumped when they said, "Ashlee Winters." I held my breath, I walked forward and sat on the chair. I looked at Scorpius whom gave me a nod. Albus and Rose were giving me a thumbs up.

I felt something heavy on my head, "Okay...The brains of a Ravenclaw but The traits of a Gryffindor. Not a blood of the Golden Trio but thinks like one. Cunning as a Slytherin too! " I but my bottom lip, my hands getting sweaty. "Gryffindor!" I sighed in relief and hopped off the stool to the house which is clapping the most. I looked at Scorpius whom was smiling at me and mouthing to me. "Congratulations."

Professor McGonagall read the name, "Rose Weasely?" Rose's eyes widened and slowly stepped up. She sat on the stool and Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head. The Sorting Hat chuckled, "Another Weasely! This time a girl, Courageous and daring. Oh the traits of one of the pure houses. "

I crossed my fingers, "Gryffindor!" I cheered and Rose walked over to me. She giggled and sat beside me. "Albus Potter?" McGonagall smiled at the boy, Albus sat on the stool and the hat started talking. "Hahaha, A Potter. You father was sorted into Gryffindor. I suppose you want to be inside too?"

Albus slightly nodded, The hat began talking. "Your mind is filled with thoughts abit nervousness but at last a certain affection? But a hero complex with bravery and Nerve. Gryffindor!" Albus pumped his fists in the air and sat with me and Rose.

"Scorpius Malfoy" The teachers grinned when they heard the name, Scorpius determined smile but when he sat on the stool his smile disappeared. The hat spoke, "A Malfoy! No need to be said. Cunning and a leader at heart, Slytherin!" Scorpius smug smile returned and took a seat in the Slytherin table. For some odd reason, I really wished he could be in Gryffindor. I quickly dismissed that from drowsiness.

Then a man with black hair said, "Welcome everybody to Hogwarts. I'm your Headmaster Professor Neville Longbottom." Albus,me and Rose all giggled." This is a new year and a new start and this is your first feast to the first year. So eat." Then a dozen food appeared in front of my face. "Enjoying the food?" James Potter said, I whacked him on the head with my book. "James Potter where were you 30 mins ago?"

James was about to say something when he smiled, "Look to the right Ash." I look behind Albus and saw Scorpius staring at me. I blushed and hit James with my book again. "Don't make up rumors, James Sirius Potter!" James held up both of gains hands and chuckled. "Hey I'm just saying!" I shook my head while smiling.

But I didn't notice when Scorpius look at me with those big grey eyes and look at me with a pleading look.

**Wow...That's a lot of words. Now I know the McGonagall has retired but I like her in he book and the movies so I'm going to put her in the story. Yeah got a problem with that? Just kidding. Now don't be afraid to tell me about the story. Flame me if you want, I like flames. They make me even more imaginative. :) So R&R**

**_And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour_**


End file.
